


CAMBIO DE GÉNERO

by TheFckingHood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [14]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, alternative universe, dickjay, español bc yes, jaydick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: Ella sabía que su cuerpo una vez estuvo lleno de curvas y todo se había mantenido en su lugar, antes más delgado y plano, claro. El embarazo había hecho de las suyas pero Jessica le decía que de una manera perfecta. Dixie no lo sentía así.





	CAMBIO DE GÉNERO

Dixie estaba comenzando a impacientarse, y por mucho que aquellos comentarios en el pasado, una vez le causasen mariposas en el estómago y le elevasen el ego, ahora mismo solo lograban hacerla apretar el puño y tomar una larga bocanada de aire. Paciencia, se recordaba. Solo debía de hacer oídos sordos y solo prestar atención a lo que realmente le importaba: Su hija.

Tami había insistido en que fueran al parque, su pequeña niña de cuatro años era toda una mimosa y Rachel sabía bien que era imposible que ella le dijera que no, solo su pareja lograba ponerse firme con ella. Sonrió al pensar en Jessica, realmente la echaba de menos durante esa semana. Pero debía de esperar, los Outlaws habían requerido ayuda por parte de Red Hood.

— **¡Mami!** —Dixie parpadeo, observando entonces como aquella niña que le robaba los suspiros la saludaba desde el castillo. Tami estaba con otras niñas, que aceptaban más su gusto por hacer cosas riesgosas que jugar con muñecas.

Eso seguro lo había heredado de ambas (Jessica y ella), las muñecas alguna vez fueron entretenidas, pero saltar de pared a pared, golpear tipos y jugar en el trapecio con su flexibilidad era sumamente más emocionante que algo de plástico.

Rachel la saludó con la mano y fue entonces cuando volvió a escucharlos. " _Oye, mami.",_  " _Mamaaaa_ ", y  _agh_ , los tipos creían correcto acosarla con comentarios que le recordaban su maternidad... se sentía un poco incomoda con su nuevo físico. Ella sabía que su cuerpo una vez estuvo lleno de curvas y todo se había mantenido en su lugar, antes más delgado y plano, claro. El embarazo había hecho de las suyas pero Jessica le decía que de una manera perfecta. Dixie no lo sentía así: Sus caderas se habían ensanchado, su trasero firme ahora estaba un tanto caído, su abdomen tenía una ligera curva que no logró aplanar con el constante ejercicio, solía usar blusas largas igual para que la cicatriz en su abdomen no se viera (cesárea), y bueno... algo que no tuvo tan voluptuoso fue sus senos, hasta después de dar a luz.

Ella seguía diciendo que su pareja los tenía más grandes.

Uno de los hombres pasó a su lado y lo sintió, había disimulado un roce contra sus nalgas y eso fue todo, estaba lista para poner a esos imbéciles en su lugar. Pero alguien se le adelanto.

El grito atrajo la atención de todos los allí presentes y Rachel solo pudo quedarse con la boca entreabierta, escuchando de fondo exclamaciones de sorpresa y la clara voz de Tami emocionada al gritar " _Mamá_ ".

_Jessica._

La chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros, mechones blanquecinos en el flequillo, y ropa bastante suelta y descubierta en su pecho, brazos y vientre (algo que Dixie envidiaba un poco), sostenía la muñeca del hombre en una posición incómoda que lo mantenía en el suelo. Ella conservaba un pie sobre su cabeza, y Rachel con solo verla desde su lugar pudo prever el brillo verde y peligroso de sus ojos, junto a los dientes apretados en una mueca.

—  **¡¿Qué estás haciendo, put-** —Una patada en el estómago, no lo suficiente como para romper huesos, y el hombre comenzó a toser.

— **Te advierto,** _bastardo_ **, que estamos en un parque público.**   **Hay niños presentes.**  —Ella siseo, agachándose — **Ahora, dejemos algo claro. Tú y ese grupito de imbéciles, se van a largar de aquí en silencio, y no van a volver aquí a molestar a ninguna chica, por muy joven o mayor que sea, con sus piropos de camionero que solo hacen que se incomoden.** —Jessica le tiró del cabello una vez retirado su pie y forzó el agarre en la muñeca. El hombre se quejó y Dixie pudo ver los músculos marcados en los brazos de su pareja —  _¿Entendido?_   **¿O prefieren que patee sus traseros? Por mí no hay problema.**

—  **¡No-nos iremos! Por favor, ¡Duele!** —La de cabello corto le dejo ir y acomodo algunos mechones. Una sola mirada al grupo de machos y un movimiento de cuello que le hizo crujir los huesos... huyeron despavoridos.

Varios de los que estuvieron allí aplaudieron, pero Jessica ignoró todo para acercarse a ella y tomar sus manos — _Nena_ **, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo esos malnacidos?**

— **Dices que no digan malas palabras y ya tu sueltas algunas, Jess.**  —Rodó sus ojos, y aun así apretó el agarre — **Y no... gracias.**

La de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros — **Sé que no harías nada hasta que se pasasen de la raya. Eres... toda una madre.**

Dixie río —  **¿Y tú no?**  —La forajida le guiño un ojo.

—  **¡Má!** —Tami en segundos estuvo junto a ellas y Jessica tuvo que soltarla, solo para tomar al infante en brazos y llenarla de besos. Rachel inmediatamente comenzó a empujarlas para irse de allí, ya era demasiado vistoso con toda la escena formada.

 

 

Tami había salido junto con Tamara y Dea (sus tías) por el centro de Haven, aprovechando su visita por la ciudad. Ellas decidieron quedarse, Jessica realizaba la colada mientras que Dixie preparaba algo para la cena de ellas cinco (¡Tami debe de cenar bien, no porquerías Tamara!). Una vez creyeron ya tener todo listo, mientras que la primera esperaba a que la lavadora se detuviera y la segunda en escuchar el horno, se tiraron sobre la cama, exhaustas.

— **Y...**

—  **¿Y?**

— **Llegaste pronto, ¿Cómo fue la misión?**

Jessica suspiro — **Un fiasco. Ray está buscando información del nuevo paradero, ofrecí mi ayuda pero ella dijo que no, que volviera a casa. Ya sabes cómo se pone, además de que Liam ahora esta con su padre... y el príncipe es su única distracción a la melancolía.**

—  _¿Koriand?_ —Asintió. No era nuevo saber que su ex novio ahora estuviera interesado en la arquera... no le molestaba sinceramente — **Espero las cosas se arreglen con ella y Don.** —Jessica torció la boca en una mueca.

— **Dejemos ese tema y... ¿Qué tal tú?**

Se vieron a los ojos y Rachel sonrió — **Te eché de menos. No salía a patrullar si te soy sincera; Tami no deseaba quedarse sola, ni siquiera con la niñera o con alguna de las chicas. Creo... ambas nos sentíamos muy solas.**

Jessica se vio dolida ante eso, pero se acercó a abrazarla con cariño — **Tal vez le pida a Ray que nos tomemos un tiempo. Solo, unas semanas.**

— **Meses.**  —Susurró contra su cuello.

— _Oh cielo_ **, pides mucho y yo te daría todo.**

Se dieron un cálido beso junto a una sonrisa — **Y yo te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes, Jess.**

La de ojos verdes pareció meditar eso —  **¿Entonces puedo matar a esos idiotas de hoy?**

— **Te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes.**   _Excepto esa._  —Ambas rieron jocosas y divertidas — _Mmm,_   **realmente te eche de menos.**

— **Y yo a ti.**  —La chica rodó por sobre ella y le sonrió lasciva — **Aprovechemos que estamos solo las dos... y te demostrare cuanta falta me hiciste.**

Rachel se estremeció ante la idea... y claro, el tacto que fue sintiendo con las manos de la menor acariciando sus muslos que dieron hasta el borde de su falda, levantándola — _Rayos..._ **solo hazlo.**

Tal vez las secuelas del embarazo no habían sido tan malas. Mucho menos con los cambios realizados con su cuerpo. Jessica sabía dónde tocar, donde lamer, morder y succionar hasta llevarla al orgasmo.

Sinceramente la había extrañado. 


End file.
